


Remembrance of a Rose

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, New new earth, New new new doctor, Sort of AU, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hullo!</p><p> </p><p>First of all I'd like to note that this is my first time making a first person story at about three years~ I'd also like to note that I'm probably absolutely horrid at writing Eleven in the first place... Let alone first person~</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy<333</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembrance of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!
> 
>  
> 
> First of all I'd like to note that this is my first time making a first person story at about three years~ I'd also like to note that I'm probably absolutely horrid at writing Eleven in the first place... Let alone first person~
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy<333

I’ve missed her too long I need to move on- But it’s hard to move on she loved me and I- she… How could I just forget her? I lay in the apple grass on New Earth… Where we’d lay before- Together her hair had blown in the wind… One of our first adventures after I’d regenerated into… Her new new Doctor… The new new Doctor had taken her to New Earth- New New York, but I was new new new now not her new new Doctor. But I belonged to her just as much now… I wondered a tad where Amelia and Nose had gotten off to, but that was the last thing on my mind. Normally I’d be worried sick but today was special… I’d not meant to come here- The anniversary of the day I met Rose Tyler how could I have been so careless? Let the TARDIS come here like this; wasn’t that just the story of my life?

I walked around the apple grass then I found something odd… I knew this place- It was exactly where the TARDIS had landed and not only that, but there… Our blanket was there still there but what caught my eye was the rose - the blood red - rose, growing up through the decayed fabric. Why was the blanket still there? More importantly what was with the rose? This place- Or the TARDIS was obviously out to kill at least one of my hearts I realized, briefly, that I’d leaned down- But didn’t matter. I reached out and grabbed the rose stem and suddenly visions of a Rose flashed before my eyes.

Rose Tyler……..

Mr. Spock……

Permission to follow up Sarge?.......

Bad wolf bay……

I love you……

I love you too, Rose Tyler……

It was then I realized I’d said it out loud. I’d sat there clutching at a rose that meant nothing, it was nothing compared to Rose but I hadn’t cared. All I’d cared about was the fact that I’d heard her voice again, that I’d seen her one last time… Her tongue, touched grin.  
“Rose Tyler, I love you too,” I repeated, a tear sliding down my cheek.  
My brown hair flopped in front of my face- Didn’t matter ...  
“I love you too, Rose,” I caressed the rose before standing up.  
Turning away, I wiped a tear off my cheek and walked away time to find Rory and Amelia.

I love you too, Rose Tyler……

Rose Tyler I love you too……

I love you too, Rose………


End file.
